Replacement
by Mitama31773
Summary: Beware if you meet someone who looked like you. Maybe he/she will replace your existence in this world. /RnR?


Terima kasih sudah mampir. Mohon dibaca n _review_ ya minna …. :D

* * *

.

**Eyeshield21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

.

**Replacement**

**Genre : **Angst/Mystery

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **OC, chara death, setting agak 'maksa', etc ….

**Summary : **Berhati-hatilah jika kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip denganmu. Bisa jadi ia akan menggantikan keberadaanmu di dunia ini.

**.**

* * *

.

Mamori Anezaki adalah Manajer tim Deimon Devil Bats yang juga dijuluki Angel of Deimon. Gadis cantik dan pintar yang bisa dibilang hampir sempurna. Selain dari segi fisiknya yang merupakan impian setiap gadis, sifat baik dan keibuannya membuatnya sangat disukai oleh semua orang.

Saat ini, Mamori memiliki kehidupan yang juga nyaris sempurna. Dengan kedua orang tua yang sangat mencintainya—terlebih mengingat fakta bahwa ia adalah anak tunggal—dan teman-teman yang sangat menyayanginya. Plus tim Deimon Devil Bats yang sedang ia bantu untuk menggapai impian mereka. Orang-orang yang sangat menyenangkan dan pantang menyerah.

Terutama Youichi Hiruma, kapten dan _Quarterback_ tim mereka yang dijuluki The Commander From Hell. Walaupun semua orang mengatakan bahwa Hiruma adalah setan licik yang benar-benar gila, tapi Mamori tahu kalau sebenarnya Hiruma adalah orang yang sangat mempedulikan teman-temannya. Dan Mamori sangat menyukainya. Ya, saat ini ia sedang mengalami hal yang paling penting bagi seorang gadis: Mamori Anezaki sedang jatuh cinta.

Semuanya berjalan sangat baik. Tim Deimon berhasil memenangkan pertandingan demi pertandingan yang awalnya tidak mungkin bagi mereka. Dengan modal nekat, semangat, tekad pantang menyerah untuk maju ke _Christmas Bowl_ dan latihan neraka dari kapten mereka, saat ini tim Deimon menjadi tim kuat yang mulai diperhitungkan oleh tim-tim lain.

Semuanya benar-benar berjalan sangat baik juga bagi Mamori. Hiruma mulai menunjukkan respon positif atas perhatian yang diberikannya. Walaupun perang antara senjata api dan sapu masih sering terdengar.

Dunia Mamori masih baik-baik saja, sampai … dia datang.

.

* * *

—Replacement—

* * *

**Sabtu, 13 Agustus 2005**

"Mamo-_chan_, ada sesuatu yang ingin Ibu bicarakan denganmu," kata Mami Anezaki saat mereka sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur.

"Ya, apa itu Bu?"

"Saudara sepupumu yang tinggal di Amerika, Kawai Mari akan pindah ke Jepang. Ia akan tinggal di rumah kita dan berbagi kamar denganmu. _Is it okay with you_?"

"_Souka? Of course Mom. It's okay with me!_" Mamori menjawab antusias.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Oh ya, dia juga akan bersekolah di Deimon High. Ibu akan mengusahakan agar kalian bisa satu kelas. Tolong bantu dia menyesuaikan diri ya, Mamo."

"Tentu. Aku juga harus mengakrabkan diri dengannya. Terakhir kali kami bertemu kan saat aku masih berumur lima tahun. Aku juga tidak begitu ingat. Kapan dia akan tiba?"

"Minggu depan. Kita akan mulai mempersiapkan kamarmu besok."

"Baik Bu. Semoga dia akan betah tinggal disini ya," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, dan semoga saja dia bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan baik," jawab Mami sambil membalas senyum putrinya.

.

* * *

**Minggu, 21 Agustus 2005 (10.00 am)**

**Mamori's POV.**

Saat ini, keluargaku sedang menunggu kedatangan Kawai Mari—sepupuku yang akan tinggal bersama kami—di ruang tunggu bandara. Aku sangat senang dan bersemangat. Tentu saja aku senang sekali Mari akan tinggal bersama kami. Karena aku adalah anak tunggal, aku sering kali kesepian dan merasa iri terhadap teman-temanku yang memiliki saudara.

Dan sekarang, aku akan memiliki seorang saudara perempuan yang bisa diajak berbagi dan bermain bersama. Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan hadiah selamat datang untuk Mari; berupa sebuah boneka beruang yang sangat manis.

"Mamo-_chan_, itu dia!" seru ibuku sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan ke arah kami sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Gadis itu tingginya hampir sama denganku, mungkin hanya sekitar tiga cm lebih pendek dariku. Postur tubuh kami juga hampir sama. Ia juga memiliki mata berwarna biru _sapphire_ dan rambut panjang berwarna _auburn_, sangat cantik. Ia benar-benar mirip denganku. Yah, kami memang sepupu sih. Jadi wajar saja kalau mirip. Tapi entah kenapa kemiripan kami terasa agak mengerikan bagiku.

"Mari-_chan_!" seru ibuku sambil memeluknya.

"_Auntie_!" kata Mari sambil membalas pelukan Ibu.

Selanjutnya ia memeluk ayahku dan menghampiriku.

"Ah, kau pasti Mamo-_chan_!" katanya sambil memelukku erat.

"Ya, sudah lama sekali ya Mari-_chan_," jawabku sambil membalas pelukannya.

"Iya, aku sangat merindukanmu Mamo. Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Kuharap aku tidak akan merepotkan kalian."

"Tentu tidak. Kehadiranmu pasti akan meramaikan dan menambah kehangatan di keluarga kami. Mamo juga tidak akan kesepian lagi karena sekarang ia mempunyai saudara perempuan," kudengar ibuku berkata.

"Terima kasih banyak!" Mari tersenyum. Senyumannya sama dengan yang selalu kulihat di cermin.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita pulang. Kami sudah menyiapkan makan siang yang lezat untuk menyambut kedatanganmu, Mari-_chan_," kata ayahku sambil membawa barang-barang Mari.

"Ya, aku pasti akan menghabiskan semuanya," balas Mari yang menyambar lenganku dan menggandengnya.

Kami pun pulang dan menyantap makan siang kami dengan suasana yang sangat ramai. Ternyata Mari anak yang sangat ceria dan cenderung cerewet. Selesai makan siang, aku mengajak Mari ke kamarku yang mulai hari itu menjadi kamarnya juga. Aku pun memberikan boneka beruang yang sudah kuberi pita berwarna merah darah kepadanya. Syukurlah ia menyukainya.

Selanjutnya Mari langsung beristirahat karena ia masih sangat lelah. Setelah libur musim panas berakhir, ia akan mulai masuk sekolah. Tentu saja di Deimon High dan satu kelas denganku. Semua peralatan sekolahnya sudah kusiapkan sejak tiga hari yang lalu, walaupun libur musim panas baru akan berakhir pada tanggal 31 Agustus.

Sementara Mari tidur, aku mulai mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari neraka yang bertumpuk di meja belajarku. Sekolah libur bukan berarti tim amefuto Deimon Devil Bats juga libur. Malah sebaliknya, waktu liburan ini digunakan semaksimal mungkin untuk berlatih.

Tugas-tugas itu jadi terbengkalai karena aku sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk Mari-_chan_. Jadi sekarang aku harus segera menyelesaikannya. Karena kalau besok belum selesai, Hiruma-_kun_ pasti akan membunuhku. Fiuh ….

.

* * *

**Senin, 22 Agustus 2005**

**Normal POV.**

Mamori Anezaki bangun dari tidur singkatnya pada pukul 05.00 pagi. Ia masih sangat mengantuk karena begadang mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh The Control Tower of Hell, Youichi Hiruma. Tapi karena latihan akan dimulai pada pukul 06.00 pagi, mau tidak mau ia harus segera bersiap-siap. Begitu membuka mata, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Mari yang sedang memakai kaus tim Deimon sambil melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Mari-_chan_, kau sedang apa?" tanya Mamori yang masih menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun Mamo-_chan_. Aku tadi melihat-lihat pakaianmu yang ada di lemari dan menemukan kaus ini. Aku suka sekali dengan warna dan motifnya, jadi aku mencobanya. Maaf, tapi kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu tidak. Itu kaus tim _amefuto_ Deimon Devil Bats, aku adalah Manajer timnya. Aku pasti akan membiarkanmu memakainya kalau saja hari ini tidak ada latihan, tapi …."

"Ah, ya. Tidak apa-apa Mamo-_chan_. Ini, aku kembalikan. Memangnya latihannya akan dimulai jam berapa?" tanya Mari sambil melepas bajunya.

"Jam 06.00 pagi."

"Kyaaaa! Baju yang ini lucu sekali!" teriak Mari saat melihat baju Mamori yang berwarna ungu muda.

"Kalau mau kau boleh memakainya. Sekarang aku mau mandi dulu."

"Benarkah? Wah, terima kasih Mamo-_chan_! Oh ya, boleh aku ikut latihan denganmu? Aku ingin cepat menyesuaikan diri disini. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan mengganggumu, aku hanya akan menonton," pinta Mari dengan wajah memelas.

"Hm, tentu. Kenapa tidak?" jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum simpul.

.

* * *

—Replacement—

* * *

.

Mamori dan Mari berjalan beriringan menuju Deimon High. Ternyata semua anggota tim termasuk Suzuna Taki, Kapten _Cheerleader_ Deimon sudah berkumpul di lapangan. Padahal Mamori biasanya datang paling awal tetapi tadi pagi ia harus menunggu Mari dulu. Beruntung ia tidak terlambat. Karena kalau terlambat, ia harus bersiap-siap menerima _penalty_ dari Hiruma.

"_Ohayou, minna_!" sapa Mamori.

"_Ohayou_, Mamori-_neechan_."

"Ya~~~ _Ohayou_ Mamo-_nee_."

"_Ohayou_, Mamori-_san_."

"_Ohayou_, mukya!"

"_Ohayou_ …."

"Mamori …."

"_San_ …."

"_Good morning, Mademoiselle _Mamori …. Ahahaha …."

"_Ohayou_, Mamori. Funnuraba!"

"Fu ... Fugo!"

"Keh, dari mana saja kau Manajer Sialan?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula aku kan tidak terlambat."

"Terserahlah. Tapi, siapa bocah sialan itu? Jangan bilang kau mengkloning dirimu sendiri! Kekekekekeke."

"Oh, ya. Semuanya, perkenalkan. Ini Kawai Mari. Sepupuku yang mulai sekarang tinggal bersama keluargaku. Dia baru datang dari Amerika dan akan bersekolah di Deimon _High_. Hari ini, dia ingin melihat kalian latihan," kata Mamori, mengabaikan komentar Hiruma sebelumnya.

"Salam kenal semuanya, senang bertemu kalian. Panggil saja aku Mari."

"Cantik MAX! Mirip sekali dengan Mamori-_san_! Perkenalkan, aku Raimon Taro, _Catcher_ tim Deimon. Panggil saja aku Monta mukya!"

"Iya, salam kenal, Monta-_kun_," jawab Mari.

Lalu semua anggota tim Deimon pun memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing kecuali …. Yah, tentu saja Hiruma. Setelah sesi perkenalan yang singkat itu, Mari bisa langsung akrab dengan para anggota tim Deimon.

Ternyata Mari sangat menyukai _amefuto_. Pengetahuannya akan olehraga itu pun sangat luas. Saat ini, semuanya sedang berlatih seperti biasa, kecuali Hiruma dan Mari yang sedang membicarakan strategi-strategi bermain _amefuto_ yang banyak digunakan di Negara asalnya, yaitu Amerika.

Seharusnya Mamori merasa senang karena Mari dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan baik. Yang mengejutkan, bahkan ia bisa langsung beradaptasi dengan Hiruma. Tetapi entah mengapa, perasaan Mamori malah jadi tidak enak. Terutama setelah Mari mengajukan diri untuk menjadi Asisten Manajer tim Deimon **dan** langsung disetujui oleh Hiruma, perasaan Mamori semakin tidak tenang.

.

* * *

**Selasa, 01 November 2005**

Hari pertama sekolah setelah libur musim panas itu dilalui Mamori dengan perasaan gelisah. Perasaannya memang sudah tidak enak semenjak Mari menjadi Asisten Manajer tim Deimon. Semua pekerjaan Manajer yang biasa dikerjakan oleh Mamori dikerjakan oleh Mari.

Hal itu memang membuat bebannya berkurang tetapi juga membuatnya merasa tidak dibutuhkan. Apalagi pagi ini Mari memotong rambut panjangnya sampai hanya tinggal sebahu. Mereka jadi semakin mirip. Mamori pun semakin gelisah dibuatnya.

Di kelas mereka, Mari disambut dengan sangat baik. Semua orang menyukainya. Mamori jadi merasa terlupakan. Sebenarnya bukan hanya di sekolah, di rumah pun kedua orang tua Mamori lebih memperhatikan Mari daripada putri mereka sendiri.

Awalnya Mamori bisa memakluminya, karena alasan kedua orang tuanya berbuat seperti itu adalah agar Mari tidak merasa canggung dan bisa betah tinggal bersama mereka. Tapi sekarang, yang tertinggal di pikiran Mamori hanyalah perasaan _cemburu_.

.

* * *

**Rabu, 02 November 2005**

Mari menjadi anggota Komite Disiplin dimana Mamori merupakan salah satu anggotanya.

.

* * *

**Kamis, 03 November 2005**

Mari jatuh cinta pada _creampuff _yang merupakan makanan kesukaan Mamori.

.

* * *

**Jumat, 04 November 2005**

Hiruma memperbolehkan Mari memakai _laptop_-nya untuk keperluan mengatur strategi. Padahal sebelumnya, satu-satunya orang yang diizinkan menyentuh _laptop_ Hiruma hanyalah Mamori.

.

* * *

**Sabtu, 05 November 2005**

Mari pergi ke _karaoke_ dengan Sara dan Ako, kedua sahabat Mamori sepulang sekolah, tanpa memberitahu atau pun mengajak Mamori.

.

* * *

**Minggu, 06 November 2005**

Mamori terbangun saat matahari sudah berada tepat diatas kepalanya dan mendapati _memo_ dari Mari kalau ia dan kedua orang tua Mamori pergi berjalan-jalan—tanpa dirinya.

.

* * *

**Senin, 07 November 2005**

Saat latihan pagi, Hiruma dan Mari menggunakan kode rahasia _snap count_ yang seharusnya hanya diketahui oleh Hiruma dan Mamori saja. Rupanya Hiruma yang mengajari Mari kode itu. Mamori tidak tahan lagi. Mari telah mengacaukan hidupnya. Akhirnya Mamori pun mengajak Mari untuk bicara empat mata dengannya setelah latihan selesai. Mamori akan menunggunya di atap sekolah.

.

* * *

**Senin, 07 November 2005 (17.30 pm)**

"Kau mau membicarakan apa, Mamo-_chan_?" tanya Mari _innocent_.

"Kenapa kau memotong rambutmu?" Mamori bertanya dengan nada datar. Suaranya yang lembut kini terdengar begitu dingin.

Mari terlihat agak bingung dengan pertanyaan itu, walaupun kemudian ia menjawab santai, "Itu karena rambut panjangku susah untuk diatur. Apalagi setelah bergabung dengan tim Deimon, aku tidak punya waktu untuk merawat rambutku. Kau hanya mau bertanya soal itu?"

"Kenapa kau bergabung dengan Komite Disiplin?"

"Itu karena—"

Belum sempat Mari menjawab, Mamori sudah memotongnya dengan pertanyaan lain. "Kenapa kau suka _creampuff_? Kenapa kau bergabung dengan tim Deimon? Kenapa kau masuk sekolah ini? Kenapa kau harus tinggal dengan keluargaku? Kenapa kau sangat mirip denganku? Kenapa … kau merebut segalanya dariku? Kau merebut hidupku!"

Mendengar pertanyaan Mamori, Mari pun tersenyum mengerti. Nada suaranya berubah. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau merasa _tergantikan_, Mamori Anezaki?" tanyanya sambil menatap Mamori dengan tajam. Senyum aneh dan mengerikan terpasang di wajah cantiknya.

"Kau …. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Mamori yang mulai merasa takut melihat senyuman Mari. Tiba-tiba saja Mari jadi terasa asing baginya.

"Aku Kawai Mari. Sepupumu. Dan kau tahu, keberadaanku di sini adalah untuk menggantikanmu di dunia ini," jawab Mari yang masih tersenyum—sinis.

"Menggantikanku? A-apa maksudmu? Apa yang—"

"Apa kau tahu, alasanku pindah ke Jepang?" potong Mari. Ekspresi apa pun sudah menghilang dari wajahnya yang kini mengeras.

"Itu karena orang tuamu ingin kau meneruskan pendidikanmu di sini. "

"Ya, dan kenapa orang tuaku ingin aku meneruskan pendidikanku di sini?"

"Itu karena—"

"Karena mereka ingin menyingkirkanku. Mereka sudah punya pengganti yang lebih baik dariku."

"Peng … ganti?"

"Pengganti. Awalnya, ia hanyalah anak adopsi yang sangat mirip denganku. Semakin lama, kami semakin mirip. Saat aku sadar, dia sudah mengambil hidupku dan menjadi pengganti diriku. Jadi, aku harus mencari orang lain untuk mengambil hidupnya," jelas Mari.

"Tapi ... kenapa? Kenapa aku?"

"Kau tanya 'kenapa aku?'. Itu juga hal yang dulu selalu kutanyakan. Kenapa aku?"

"Kembalikan! Kembalikan hidupku!" teriak Mamori.

"Tidak. Sekarang kau hanya punya dua pilihan. Kau bisa mencari orang lain untuk diambil hidupnya, atau …."

"Atau … apa?"

"Atau aku akan melenyapkanmu dari dunia ini."

"Apa? Tidak! Kau gila! Aku tidak mungkin mengambil hidup orang lain! Tidak akan!"

"Kau yakin, Mamo-_chan_? Karena kau tidak bisa mengganti keputusanmu lagi," tawar Mari.

Namun Mamori tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang jijik pada saudara sepupunya.

"_Well, wrong choice_, Mamo-_chan_ …." bisik Mari sambil mendorong Mamori dari atap sekolah.

Mamori Anezaki terkesiap. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk berteriak. Tubuhnya meluncur dari atap sekolah menuju ke tanah yang sangat keras. Mamori menyadari hal itu. Seketika, berbagai perasaan dan kenangan semasa hidupnya membanjiri pikirannya. Perasaan yang paling dominan adalah rasa takut. Ia takut meninggalkan orang tuanya. Ia takut meninggalkan teman-temannya, terutama para anggota tim Deimon Devil Bats. Ia takut meninggalkan Youichi Hiruma. Ia takut mati.

_But the most horrible thing for her is: She has no friend nor family to grieve over her death._

.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Mamori Anezaki terjatuh dengan sangat keras. Kepalanya pecah. Darah yang keluar dari kepalanya membajiri seluruh tubuhnya. Ia terlihat seperti tenggelam di cairan merah pekat itu. Tapi malang, kehidupan belum enggan untuk meninggalkannya. Ia masih bisa merasakan sakitnya.

Dan saat ia sedang berjuang untuk menghirup udara disekitarnya, terdengar langkah kaki yang ringan. Mamori berusaha mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang itu.

Mari.

Kawai Mari sedang melihatnya dengan pandangan mengejek. Lalu ia perlahan-lahan berbalik saat cahaya kehidupan mulai memudar dari mata biru _sapphire_ sepupunya. Dan suara terakhir yang Mamori dengar di saat terakhir hidupnya adalah bisikan lirih yang keluar dari bibir pucat sang pengganti; "Terima kasih untuk hidup yang telah kau berikan padaku, Mamo-_chan_."

.

* * *

**—Replacement: End—**

* * *

.


End file.
